Smooth Criminal
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Santana and Sebastian's thoughts during the song as Santana tries to make Sebastian realize something through the song choice. Warning: Spoilers for Michael


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Smooth Criminal.

So does anyone else want to know how Sebastian got appointed lead man of the Warblers when there's a council?

I tried putting "" where Santana and Sebastian sang respectively. The bold is when they sing together.

Warning: Spoilers from Season 3 Episode 11- Michael. The song is the spoils.

* * *

><p>"Everyone else clear out. I don't want you to see me make a girl cry," Sebastian smirked.<p>

Garglers, Garblers, Warglers, Warblers- whatever they were called, were certainly stupid with their stupid traditions of "dueling," Santana thought with a roll of her eyes. She pushed the venomous thoughts aside, briefly wondering how someone like Kurt- with all his fashion flare and gayness which was the exact opposite of tradition- managed to stay at a place like Dalton for as long as he had. But then again, she thought, Sebastian hadn't been at Dalton at the time and Karofsky had been at McKinley.

"_As he came into the window  
>It was the sound of a crescendo<br>He came into her apartment  
>He left the bloodstains on the carpet<br>She ran underneath the table  
>He could see she was unable<br>So she ran into the bedroom  
>She was struck down, it was her doom<br>Annie are you okay?"_

Sebastian didn't really know what this girl's deal was. Sure, she went to the same school as Blaine, but as far as Sebastian could tell, she was more like Sebastian than she would probably want to admit- more than he wanted to admit to himself. He really hated being compared to some Lima heights delinquent that was probably going to end up in a jail-college sooner rather than later.

She wasn't anything like Blaine- except maybe in the fact that they were both good looking. She was forceful where Blaine was patient. She was abrasive where Blaine was calm. She was from the _ghetto of the ghetto_ whereas Blaine was rich. She was going to end up in jail with one wrong move while Blaine would be thriving no matter what he chose to do.

What did they have in common that made her want to protect Blaine?

He didn't know why she had chosen this song- she had obviously talked to the cello boys before hand- she had certainly dressed for the occasion. Well, it was Michael Jackson…

If Sebastian had been straight instead of gay, well… he smirked.

_"So, Annie are you okay?"  
>"Are you okay, Annie?"<br>"Annie are you okay?"  
>"So, Annie are you okay?"<br>"Are you okay, Annie?"  
>"Annie are you okay?"<br>"So, Annie are you okay?"  
>"Are you okay, Annie?"<br>"Annie are you okay?"  
>"So, Annie are you okay?"<br>"Are you okay, Annie?" _

Santana could see the confusion in Sebastian's eyes as they sang. She didn't even bother to hide the fact that she was _pissed_ at Sebastian. She _liked_ Kurt. She _cared about _Kurt- not to mention the look that had crossed everyone's faces (especially Brittany's and Kurt's) when Blaine was on the floor screaming in pain. That slushie was aimed for Kurt and Blaine had jumped in front of him.

He had been trying to hurt one of her boys, one of the glee club.

He hadn't exactly succeeded- he had hurt the one person they both cared about (or cared about because of association in her case, she was still getting to know him)- Blaine. But it didn't matter because he had hurt Blaine and had hurt Kurt by hurting Blaine. Santana wouldn't have known what to do if that slushie had hit Brittany.

Well, actually, she would have shown him what Lima Heights was all about- never mind if his daddy was some fancy attorney.

He was going to know what he did- and pay for it, especially if the tape recorder hidden on her under boob was anything to go by.

_**"Annie are you okay  
>Will you tell us that you're okay?<br>There's a sign in the window  
>That he struck you-a crescendo Annie<br>He came into your apartment  
>He left the bloodstains on the carpet<br>Then you ran into the bedroom  
>You were struck down<br>It was your doom,"**_

Their voices worked well together, both were loathe to admit.

Santana was glad she wasn't like Rachel, who fell for a guy based on how well their voices harmonized with each other's. But even Santana had some standards.

It was a shame that Santana came out of Lima Heights and went to public school and that Dalton was a boy's only school, Sebastian thought. Having Santana by his side, simply through vocalizing, they would have had quite the reign over the school.

_"Annie are you okay?"  
>"So, Annie are you okay?"<br>"Are you okay Annie?"  
>"Annie are you okay?"<br>"So, Annie are you okay?"  
>"Are you okay Annie?"<br>"Annie are you okay?"  
>"So, Annie are you okay?"<br>"Are you okay Annie?"  
>"You've been hit by,"<br>"You've been hit by,"  
><em>_**"A smooth criminal,"**_

Blaine had better be okay for Sebastian's sake, Santana thought. The jerk was too smug for his own good.

"_So they came into the out way  
>it was Sunday-what a black day<br>mouth to mouth Resuscitation  
>Sounding heartbeats-intimidations<br>Annie are you okay?"  
>"So, Annie are you okay?"<br>"Are you okay Annie?"  
>"So, Annie are you okay?"<br>"Are you okay Annie?"  
>"Annie are you okay?"<br>"So, Annie are you okay?"  
>"Are you okay Annie?"<br>"Annie, are you okay?"  
>"So, Annie are you okay?"<br>"Are you okay Annie?"_

_**"Annie are you okay  
>Will you tell us that you're okay<br>There's a sign in the window  
>that he struck you- a crescendo Annie<br>He came into your apartment  
>He left the bloodstains on the carpet<br>Then you ran into the bedroom  
>You were struck down<br>It was your doom,"**_

Doom. Sebastian smirked at the words. He really wished Blaine would just accept that Kurt wasn't good enough for him and go out with Sebastian. He was obviously better for Blaine than Kurt- a _mechanic's son who dressed in girl's clothes_- was. Sebastian would make sure he was the criminal that struck down Blaine and Kurt's relationship- wait.

"_Annie are you okay?"  
>"So Annie are you okay?"<br>"Are you okay Annie?"  
>"You've been hit by-"<br>"You've been struck by-"  
><em>_**"A smooth criminal,"**_

Sebastian's brow furrowed as he began comparing the lyrics to his life.

"_I don't know!"  
>"Annie, are you okay?"<em>

Was Blaine okay?

"_Will you tell us, that you're okay?"_

Would Blaine tell Sebastian he was okay?

_"There's a sign in the window,"  
>"I don't know!"<br>"That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie,"  
>"I don't know!"<br>"He came into your apartment,"  
>"I don't know!"<br>"Left bloodstains on the carpet,"  
>"I don't know why baby!"<br>"Then you ran into the bedroom,"  
>"I don't know!"<br>"You were struck down  
>It was your doom Annie,"<em>

Was he going to be Blaine's doom?

_"Annie are you okay?"  
>"Dang gone it baby!"<br>"Will you tell us you're okay?"  
>"Dang gone it baby!"<br>"There a sign in the window,"_

They circled each other and Santana could see realization beginning to dawn in Sebastian's eyes as they sang.

_"Dang gone it baby!"  
>"That he struck you-a crescendo Annie,"<br>"Hoo! Hoo!"  
>"He came into your apartment,"<br>"Dang gone it!"  
>"Left bloodstains on the carpet,"<br>"Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!"  
>"Then you ran into the bedroom,"<br>"Dang gone It!"  
>"You were struck down<br>It was your doom Annie!"_

"_You've been hit by-"  
>"You've been struck by-"<em>

_**"A smooth criminal,"**_


End file.
